Desktop organizer assemblies are very popular in today's business environment providing additional storage areas by which people can sort and store documents and other items. Most every desk has some type of organizer to separate and catagorize items needed to perform the functions of the user. Typically found are receptacles for letters, pencils, paper clips and the like, all of which consume valuable desk space. Additionally, some sort of device is typically present that manages work flow and messages. Unfortunately, many of the prior art devices are so large and complex that the usable desk space is reduced.
One type of organizer assembly that has become popular is a multi-tray organizer assembly in which a plurality of trays are stacked one on top of the other in a compact vertical arrangement. Vertically stacked multi-tray organizers provide the user with a plurality of trays for storing different categories of documents, with each of the trays being easily assessible due to the vertical stacked nature of the trays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,193 discloses a static stand with message clips, note pads, calendar, and a small turn-table for notes. Because the various elements are spaced about the stand, it requires a large area of desk space. The stand is disclosed as a device helpful in prioritizing needed actions.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 321,011, issued to Blossom, shows another static organizer with several receptacles for different sized articles and a rack for larger parcels or files.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,852 discloses a modular desk organizer having a plurality of vertical and horizontally spaced bins for sorting of envelopes and the like items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,810 discloses a combination tiered letter tray having vertical and horizontal bins for use in sorting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,044 discloses a vertical desk organizer unit that fits across the back of a desk. This disclosure recognizes the need to maintain valuable desktop working area but accomplishes the task by extending the width of the desk, which may not be appropriate in many situations.
Other related desk organizers are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,614 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,405. These devices are also useful in collecting items and reducing desk-top clutter.
What is needed in the art is an organizer that can be used to receive various items, prioritize responses, reduce the amount of working space occupied by the organizer but keep everything within conveniently easy reach.